hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Monaco
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monaco Mabel Clouseau is a fan-made character for the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents The Principality of Monaco, a small sovereign city-state. She appears to be eleven years old, and is often seen carrying around a loaf of French bread. Appearance Mabel has grass-green colored eyes and Caucasian skin. Her dirty blond hair is shoulder-length, and slightly curled. Her hair parts at the right and has two golden blond highlights on the sides of her bangs, though it is unknown how or why they're there. She also has a ahoge at the top of her head that curls up into the shape of a heart.Mabel is often seen wearing a light red button-up dress with a matching headband with a bow attached, black stockings and a pair of brown hiking boots. Personality and Interests Mabel is slightly air-headed, and often claims that she'll be better than everyone else someday. Despite this, she hates seeing others cry and will try to cheer them up. Although she is rather feminine in terms of appearance, Mabel doesn't mind participating in activities that boys generally participate in such as football and rugby, and also enjoys race-cars. She also seems to be perverse, like her brother, but not as much as him. She often chants the word "viol~!", or says "My viol senses are tingling." Relationships Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: Francis Mabel was practically raised and by Francis since she was young, and as a result looks up to him as a big brother. She often doesn't notice his perversion, and the rare times she does notice his perversion she will shrug it off as nothing. Despite being independent, Mabel's defense is completely Francis's responsibility and will often run off crying to him when she's in trouble. They tend to be close, and are considered the french version of Russia and Belarus. Feliciano Vargas (Northern Italy) Main Article: ''[http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Feliciano_Vargas ''Feliciano] Mabel has never really got to know Feliciano well, but has briefly met him several times during her childhood. He did, however, invade Monaco once and set up a fascist administration. Mabel doesn't remember it very well, or just doesn't want to. Ludwig (Germany) Main Article: ''[http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Germany ''Ludwig] Ludwig does not enjoy Mabel's company, finding her obnoxious and perverse - much like Francis - and Mabel has had a negative opinion of Ludwig since WWII, when the Nazi German Wehrmacht occupied Monaco. Sebastian Vargas (Seborga) Main Article: ''[http://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/Seborga ''Sebastian] Mabel considers Sebastian as one of her closest friends, and like most people she usually refers to him as 'Sebby'. She also often invites him over to her house, and enjoys his company. She finds him sweet, and enjoys spending time with him, though she wishes he wouldn't be such a crybaby most of the time. Mabel and Sebastian also seem to have a slight 'childhood romance' going on, though this is up for debate. Trivia * The date of Mabel's birthday, July 12, is when Prince Albert II assumed the princely crown. * Mable has a sand-colored poodle, whom is called Larvotto. Larvotto also happens to be the name of Monaco's sixth ward. * Though Himaruya has made an official Monaco as of recently, Mabel's creator has started referring to her as the official Monaco's daughter. No news as to whether or not this means that Mabel is no longer the actual principality of Monaco. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Ministates